Wirbel der Gefühle
by Bulma15566
Summary: Bulma und Chichi landen unter misteriösen Umständen auf Vegeta was wird wohl mit ihnen passieren???


Wirbel der Gefühle  
  
Auf Vegeta genauer gesagt im Palast herrschte große Aufregung ein Raumschiff näherte sich dem Planeten und auf mehrere kontaktierungs Versuche meldete sich niemand. Ein Trupp Soldaten wurde zur vorraussichtlichen Landestelle geschickt. Als diese dor ankamen fanden sie ein eher kleines Schiff ,als sie es öffneten fanden sie zwei Bewußtlose Frauen sie nahmen sie mit zum Palast. Dort wurden sie bereits von General Raddiz erwartet er war sehr erstaunt als er die beiden wunderschönen Frauen erblickte " Was bringt ihr denn da schönes" "zwei Frauen wir haben sie bewußtlos im Raumschiff gefunden und sie als Sklavinnen für König Vegeta mitgebracht." Meldete der Soldat " Sehr schön aber König Vegeta und Lord Kakarott sind derzeit unterwegs sie treffen erst Morgen auf Vegeta ein , bringt sie in die Haremsgemächer !!" "Jawol" * Da der König erst Morgen wiederkommt kann ich mich selbst noch ein wenig mit den beiden vergnügen* " Was haben die Soldaten denn da schönes gefunden????" ertönte die Stimme eines weiteren Saiajins " Ach du Nappa zwei neue Sklaven für Vegeta, da er aber erst Morgen wiederkommt können wir uns ein wenig mit den beiden Vergnügen" *Jetzt muß ich auch noch mit diesem Deppen Nappa teilen *  
  
Derzeit in den Haremsgemächern Die Beiden Frauen erwachten langsam verwundert sahen sie sich um " Wo sind wir hier , hast du eine Ahnung Bulma ???? " " Nein hab ich nicht Chichi ich weiß nur noch das wir in einen Meteoritensturm geraten sind dann bin ich bewußtlos geworden" "So geht es mir auch". " Da sind doch Stimmen hörst du das auch?????" " Du hast recht Bulma sie kommen von dort hinter der Tür muß jemand sein, laß uns nachsehen!!!!!" . Als sie die Tür öffneten trauten sie ihren Augen kaum, ein riesiger Raum erstreckte sich vor ihnen und er war kunstvoll eingerichtet überall hingen Seiden Tücher und an den Fenstern hingen schwere samt Vorhänge Bulma und Chichi waren begeistert. Erst als sie von einer Frau angesprochen wurden nahmen sie wahr was sich noch in dem Raum befand. Viele Frauen der verschiedensten Völker , die Frau die sie angesprochen hatte redete wieder mit ihnen leider sprahc sie eine Sprache die keiner von beiden verstand "suamek ihn no pals mah Nema" "wie ??? wir verstehen sie leider nicht" erwiderte Chichi ruhig . Nach weiteren Versuchen zu kommunizieren gaben sie auf doch da kam eine Frau und sprach mit ihnen "Ihr müßt neu sein ich bin Sera und wie sind eure Namen????" " Ich bin Bulma und das ist meine Freundin Chichi, kannst du uns sagen wo wir hier sind?????" "Ihr seid auf Vegeta und gehört nun dem König" " WAS WIR SIND AUF DEM PLANETEN DER SAIAJIN, UND WAS HEIßT WIR GEHÖREM DEM KÖNIG" schrie Chichi außersich . " Nun ja ihr seid nun Privatbesitz von König Vegeta, nur er und sein bester Freund Lord Kakarott dürfen sich wie soll ich das ausdrücken an uns bedienen wir sind die Konkubienen des Königs" " Ich glaubs ja nicht" sagte Chichi ( noch und kippte um ) und Bulma stimmte ihr da voll zu. " So nun kommt wir müssen euch zurechtmachen der König kommt zwar erst morgen wieder aber ihr könnt ja schlecht in diesen Fetzen rumlaufen" erst jetzt bemerkten sie das ihre Kleidung überall zerrissen und angesengt war. Nach zwei Stunden waren sie soweit fertig Bulma trug ein fast dursichtiges Blaues Kleid und ihr schulterlangen blauen Haare hatte sie offen gelassen , Chichi trug ein rotes ebenfalls fast durchsichtiges Kleid ihre Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten. Kaum waren sie fertig da öffnete sich die große Tür des Raumes und das Abendessen wurde gebracht es gab spezialitäten aller Planeten sogar irdische Spezialitäten gab es. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren öffnete sich die Tür und herein kamen..........  
  
Soo ich hoffe der Teil hat euch gefallen und ich möchte bitte ein bisschen Lob oder auch Kritik hören Ich tipp mir hier die Finger wund und keiner gibt nen Kommi ab * schnief * dabei geb ich mir doch so Viel Mühe. Meine Freundin sagt ich soll erst weiter schreiben wenn ich mindestens 5 Kommis habe , das mache ich auch also es geht erst bei mindestens 5 Kommis weiter. 


End file.
